onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 570
Chapter 570 is titled "Bridge of Life". Cover Page Straw Hats and Animals: Sanji is shooting a gun at a target, and a fish makes a hole in the target by spitting water powerfully at it. Short Summary After Luffy's burst of Haki, Whitebeard orders his men to back him up. As Luffy nears the platform, Hancock fights the Pacifista and encounters Sentomaru, Crocodile clashes with Mihawk, and Inazuma appears to create a path to the execution platform for Luffy. However, Garp steps in and states that Luffy must defeat him in order to reach Ace. Long Summary As everyone tries to recover from Luffy's massive burst of Haki, Whitebeard's allies and the Marines alike all stand in awe of his power. Vice Admiral Doberman warns the Marines that Luffy has to be cut down, or else he will become a fearsome force in the future. When Ivankov asks Luffy how he got that level of power of Haki, Luffy responds that he has no idea what Ivankov is talking about. Ivankov lets Luffy be, but understands that even if Luffy does not realize it, he attracts people because of the will to fight the unknown, the same as Dragon. The Marines convene around Whitebeard once more, who again brushes them aside. He then commands all of his forces to back up Luffy. Whitebeard thinks to himself that he wants Luffy to show him just what will come at the end of the Great Age of Pirates. As Luffy is about to be attacked, Whitebeard's allies jump in and protect him, telling him that he has to go on ahead while Whitebeard holds the Marines off. Ivankov tells Luffy that Whitebeard is putting all of his faith in him; Luffy responds that he does not care about Whitebeard, and that he's only there to save Ace. Mihawk attempts to attack Luffy, but is stopped by Mr. 1, who responds to Luffy's shock by saying that he is protecting him only by Crocodile's orders. After Mihawk strikes Mr. 1 down, Crocodile interferes and protects his right-hand man. Sentomaru yells at Hancock for stopping a great number of Pacifista, asking why she is doing it if she is on their side. She responds by shrieking that "love is always a hurricane" and leaves Sentomaru very confused. Ivankov asks for help within his hair, and none other than Inazuma, fully recovered, answers to his call. He leaps from Ivankov's hair and, cutting up the ground around him, makes a walkway that leads to the execution platform. Thanking Inazuma, Luffy runs up towards Ace. Many of the Marines try to stop Luffy, but they are halted by Whitebeard and his forces. Whitebeard's allies, as well as Buggy and his crew, watch Luffy get closer and closer to Ace; however, Garp leaps through the bridge from below, landing between Luffy and Ace, cracking the ground with his impact. Luffy tells Garp to move aside, but Garp refuses, as he is a Marine Headquarters Vice Admiral. Quick References Chapter Notes *Shanks and Whitebeard are confirmed as Haōshoku Haki Users. *It appears that Whitebeard has decided to put his faith in Luffy. *Inazuma, who has been hiding in Ivankov's hair, is finally seen again. *Inazuma creates a bridge to the execution platform, but Garp stands in Luffy's way. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 570 it:Capitolo 570 es:Capítulo 570